


To Pap a Lovepyrus

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Skating Deletons [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Other, Porn With Plot, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, this skeleton ate out his depression buddy, tw weed, what happened next will blow your tits right off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Swapyrus. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defining pronouns are used.</p>
<p>This is part 1 of yet another alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one and its other Edgy™ version either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p>
<p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pap a Lovepyrus

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, we've been waiting a long time to finally get to this one, and we are sure that a lot of you feel the same B)  
> hope you enjoy <3

It's another one of those days when you just lay around in bed, watching tv and avoiding responsibilities. You should've been on a job interview, but then you realized you're pretty underqualified and it would all probably be just an awkward situation for anybody present, especially you. So you said fuck it, you took your pants off and hopped in the huge bed in your small darkened room, turning on a fan to help yourself with the awfully hot weather.

Right now the room also has a thin layer of smoke hovering just above your head. Papyrus has taken his shirt off, only staying in his flannel shorts, lazily breathing in the smoke from a cigarette. You aren't sure if it's a hint of weed you smell in the smoke, but you wouldn't really care anyway. He's had a rough day as well, managing to almost get run over by a car and getting yelled at by some racist officer. You both stay silent, just glad the other one’s there. You lay on your chest sideways to the tv while he lays with his head leaned on a pillow on the headboard, his long boney legs laying over yours. He switches his crossed legs from time to time, exhaling deeply, letting another huge puff of smoke rise to the ceiling and get blown about by the gently humming fan.

You're watching season 14 of Hell's Kitchen, chuckling every time the flashy editing tries to dramatize something minor, kind of half falling asleep... The sound of him shifting on the bed wakes you up from your dozing off and you raise your head tiredly to look at your buddy. Papyrus swoops closer, laying on his chest right next to you, showing you his phone.

"look at this meme," he says and you groan, laughing.

"Dude, fuck off with your memes, will ya!" you laugh and he chuckles back. You turn back to the tv and Papyrus leans on his elbow, laying on his side. After a little while you can feel his hand landing gently on your back, rubbing you up and down softly. You smile, humming in comfort, as he slides his hand lower and under your shirt. He gets closer and you lay on your side to let him reach better and his hand makes it's way to your chest, getting a hold of your tit and rubbing it slowly.

You don't really encourage him, just continuing watching the tv, letting him grope you as he likes. He leans his chin in his other hand, looking to the tv as well while he plays around with your titty absentmindedly. It feels nice, his boney fingers squeezing you here and there with the tips of his digits softly. For a few minutes he just goes on, both of you laughing at the overdramatic tv show for a little more before you roll over on your back and look at him. He gives you a calm cool look, the burnt out cigar still between his teeth. You can say from the irregular glow of his eyes that he's a little bit high, and you smile.

"Your bro's gonna kill you if he finds out you've been smoking pot in my room." He smiles, letting out a little chuckle.

"yer sayin that like yer plannin’ to tell him." You smile a bit wider, closing your eyes and shrugging. You look down to his shirtless ribcage and absentmindedly reach your hand to him, sliding a finger over one rib. He lets out a soft exhale, smiling wider, pulling the cigar from between his teeth and throwing it in the ashtray with his magic.

His hands return to your chest, squeezing and fondling around, it feels more like as if he was getting the feel of you than trying to arouse you. But as he repeats the movements that make the hair on your neck stand, you know he's getting there. You look up at him and smirk, taking his hands off of you and holding them with your own.

“What do you think you're doing, big guy?” you ask, rubbing the smooth surface of the bones in your hands between the fingers.

“you wanna know how big?” he replies instead of answering your question, giving you a bonebrow wiggle for a good measure. You can't help but laugh, hiding behind his and your connected hands.

“Yeah,” you breathe in between the laughs and peek at him from between the fingers. He's giving you a soft smile, pulling back with his hands without letting go, making you turn around and sit up on the bed.

“then come to me, hun,” he smiles, blinking slowly, it's as if everything was moving slower than usually. Papyrus's hands move up your arms, down your back, making a circle before raking through your hair gently and stopping at your cheeks. He brushes your skin with his thumbs and you let out a hot breath, coming closer, kneeling over his splayed legs.

The bones of his mouth are warm, warmer than you expected, and the taste of weed is still there, tingling at your lips as you move them against his teeth, both humming at the sensation.

You exhale a bit harder right into his mouth when his hands slide down your sides and into your panties, cupping your butt. He doesn't exactly squeeze more than just press his fingers into the soft meat lazily, still rubbing his teeth over your lips with his eyes closed. The way his expression remains calm at all times almost makes you think he's already half asleep. You smirk and buck against him a bit which makes him open his eyes, smiling.

"damn bud," he smirks, "i never saw you so eager." You just shrug.

"I could really use some distraction today..." Your voice get a bit more sad than you intended to, and it seems he has noticed. He blinks slowly, leaning his forehead to yours.

"hey, i get'chya man," he says in his usual cool manner, "ain't a really good time for me as well." You smile unhappily.

"Yeah, I feel..." You lean closer to him, rubbing your mouth over his teeth in a lazy kiss. "At least you have your little bro."

Papyrus stays silent, not moving for a while, just looking at you with shimmering calm eyes. Then the hands on your butt come to life again and he begins to knead you softly.

"dude, let's forget 'bout our responsibilities, why don't we," he says in his usual calm manner, "i will grab yer butt and you can grab mine." You laugh lightly.

"What the hell man who even does that to their best friend," you laugh. Papyrus laughs a bit harder than before.

"i'm the friend your parents warned ya about lmao," he grabs your butt rougher. "the kinda friend that forces ya to touch their butt."

"But you don't even have a butt!" You laugh, unconsciously getting closer in his lap. He smirks.

"oh yeah... well, how bout ya grab my ribs instead? feels nice, too." You raise your eyebrow and smile.

“I dunno, man, doesn't sound as hot to me?” you shake your head, giving him a fake disappointed look, the smile creeping back to your face. You both start snickering, Papyrus shaking his head at you in disbelief.

“But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try,” you say to yourself as you look lower at his bare chest. You move your feet, coming even closer to him, sitting over him and bringing your hands up his arms. You move them over his skull, taking in the feeling of his bone under your fingers, as you hold him in place and lean in to kiss him again. You open your mouth more this time, leaving wet, warm spots over his teeth, running your tongue over them.

For a second you realize that yes, he really is a skeleton and though you can't say you've never thought of doing this, finding yourself in such situation surprises you nonetheless, but you chase away the thoughts, focusing back on his body instead.

Your hands move down his cheeks and over his neck until they reach the collarbones, stroking them from the left to right and back, before sliding them down his back over the scapulas. Papyrus hums in agreement at your touches, his hands kneading your butt, the fingertips leaving a few red marks here and there.

It's when you finally reach the ribs, sticking your fingertips between them and yelping in surprise as Papyrus growls, taking your lower lip between his teeth. A shiver runs down your spine as he bites down softly, your finger hooking onto his ribs and squeezing. Both of you let out a shaky shiver, pulling back from each other, breathing a little harder.

You rest your forehead against his and laugh to yourself, looking up into his eyes. “Guess you were right.”

For a moment you both hesitate. Sure you've done this before, just casually feeling up your best friend and depression buddy, because why not, right? You never really got anywhere past giving each other massages, stroking one another, sometimes even lazily humping. It never lead to either of you actually finishing, because it didn't have to. You were doing this just to assure the other that you were there and ready to help. You liked the looks of one another, the feeling of each others bodies, even if you weren't necessarily romantically attracted to one another. You were best friends, with a side of benefits.

Now, you’re both actually heated, actually kissing... it feels surreal. Not really bad on your account, but it could be seen that you are both a little worried where this might go.

Suddenly Papyrus frowns. He leans in closer to you.

"dude," he whispers, "fuck it man. do what feels right. fuck this whole labeling bullshit." You smile lightly, then nod. Your best buddy is right once again. You decide to just do whatever the hell feels best at the moment and worry about the rest of it later.

You close the distance between the two of you and smush your lips into his teeth. He chuckles under your touch, closing his eyes and giving in. You don't realize your tongue is out until you are running it over the edge of his teeth. Papyrus gets a bit silent at this point, then exhales, materializing his own tongue. You only saw it once before, that one time in the park when you bought nice cream. The light orange piece of flexible ecto flesh gently pokes the tip of your tongue, then slowly makes it's way around it into your own mouth. The hands on your butt get back to work and you can't help but get up on your knees, slightly lifting your rump up with his movements. Both of you stay silent, slow moving, casual. It feels nice to forget about your worries for once.

You moan into his mouth as you feel his free hand slide up your hip under your shirt, the fingertips scratching your skin lightly, and he chuckles at you a little. Right away you pull back only to give him a raised eyebrow, daring him to laugh at you again as you roll your hips against the hot spot between his legs. He immediately takes in a quick breath, his eyes flashing with orange light. He gives you a smirk, understanding your point.

Now that that's taken care of you want to get right back to that sweet, warm tongue, but instead you grab the hem of your shirt and pull it up over your head, then toss it away. You look down to him, trying to give him a seductive look as his eyes trace down from your eyes over your neck to your chest-- But then the tossed shirt hits a vase of golden flowers Sans got from Asgore a few days ago and it crashes down on the floor, water spilling everywhere. The sudden noise startles you both, making you jump in his lap and your eyes going wide as saucers. You turn around and see the shards in a pool of water, Paps following your line of sight. Then you both burst out laughing.

“Oh god, Sans is gonna kill us,” you manage to get out in between the breaths. Paps can't but nod and it takes you both a bit to calm back down. Once you do you look into his eyes and he's looking back with this calm look and you know he's telling you he'd be okay with putting this whole thing on pause. You look at him for a few more seconds before you find his hand and take it to your face, placing it on your cheek, pressing it against your skin. It's warm, so warm and heated from before and not even the image of angry Sans could put out the fire burning in you. The same warmth you can feel from Paps's body, his eyes, his presence.

Right now there is nothing you want more.

You lean in close again, your lips meeting his teeth. You want to take it slow but your need of him is going sky high, and it seems he's not doing any better. His hands slide to your hips, then up, over your back, holding you closer. You tilt your head to get more of him, feeling his tongue slip into your mouth, folding over yours, gently caressing your lips, your tongue, even your teeth. It feels surreal, but you don't want to stop. You want him. You trust him.

Your hands slide over his skeletal body, inspecting every bone with your touch. You love the shapes and texture and the way you can feel his magic surge through him in your fingertips. You touch him all over, one of your hands sliding up to his chest and grabbing onto his ribs, having him pant and groan in a deep voice. His breath, however little sense that makes, smells like cigarettes, weed and honey. You can't help but chuckle a bit into the kiss, you don't even know why.

You continue to gently rub your crotch against his, feeling the warmth radiating from it. The pale orange light is getting stronger, his breathing now harder, faster. It seems he's slowly losing his cool, but damn, so are you. You pull away from the kiss, looking at him, smiling, both your faces blushing. For a moment you look each other in the eyes, wondering if the other one will accept you. Playing mario kart or messily eating chips in front of one another is one thing, but drooling with your face all red, moaning, gasping, will he really be okay with seeing that? You start to be a bit doubtful. You turn away, ready to call it off, when he grabs your cheek.

"dude," he whispers in a low hushed voice, "you're... fuckin gorgeous man." He chuckles, leaning closer. "i love ya." You stare at him for a moment... then smile widely. You grab onto his cheeks and pull him to you again, kissing him deeply, more fierce and passionate.

You get lost in the feeling, the hands on your body getting faster and rougher as does the kiss. Your mouth is full of his tongue, the sweet, smokey taste making you feel woozy as you hold onto his bones, stroking the ribs between your fingers. Without thinking you move your hand lower and slide it inside the ribcage, only realizing when you touch the inner sides that it might be too invasive. But before you have enough time to get worried, Paps growls into your mouth, pressing your whole body against him, the hot bulge in his pants hitting your crotch, making you gasp.

You both stop for a second, looking each other in the eyes before you lurch at his mouth again, your tongues intertwining once more. Your hand strokes his sternum from the inside, Paps trying his hardest to move into your touches. There are more growls rumbling from within him, the sound and feeling of it vibrating down your spine.

You can feel his hands moving down your body until he stops them at your thighs and then grabs onto you, keeping you in place and moves his hips like before again. You let out a moan and try to roll your hips against him to get more of the feeling but he's holding you down, preventing you from moving with more strength than you'd ever expect from him, but without making it hurt. You whine into his mouth and you can feel him smirk at you, so you wrap your hands around his spine and squeeze. Immediately he repeats the motion and you know he did it unintentionally, giving him his shit-eating grin right back. He gets the hint and without further shenanigans, he begins moving into you, humping you through the layers of fabric which you're sure won't stay on for much longer.

The messy make outs continue along with your humping, both of you getting mad with passion and needful search for friction. The feeling of the hot bulge covered in clothing rubbing hard against your panties sends shivers down your spine. At the same time you don't want to ever stop but you also want to move on further. For a while you can't convince your body to stop, eventually willing yourself away.

You push against Paps and it takes you quite the effort to get him to let go. He does, looking at you both surprised and worried, but your blushy smile lets him know this is far from over. You push at his chest, getting him to lean on the headboard and wall, sliding down his legs with your rump. You get far enough so that you can lean your head down to his crotch and he lets out an agreeing deep moan. You grab onto the bulge in his pants, rubbing it through the cloth with your palm before you lean down and press your face right into it, having him moan out louder. You love the feeling of the warmth against your cheeks and lips. For a while you just rub against it, giving little dry kisses until you take your tongue out and lick up the entire length slowly. Papyrus's hips shoot up a bit and the tip presses against your mouth harder and you open your eyes in surprise when the unexpected taste of apricots hits your tongue. You pull back, seeing light orange ecto fluid seep through the cloth of the pants. You look up at him with a grin, his face is all orange and he's panting hard. You can't believe how fucked up you're getting him, and you haven't even taken his pants of yet.

"holy fuck, dude," he says between heavy breaths, "please don't stop, that's so fucking good." You grin wider, grabbing onto the hem of his pants.

You don't waste any time taking them off, having them fall all the way down to his ankles and he promptly kicks them off. Hungrily you take in the sight of the magically formed organ and surprisingly it looks like a pretty regular (glowing) dick, maybe a bit longer than average? Guess monsters aren't as different from humans as you'd thought...

Surely you'd like to give it a closer look, but with Paps's panting and your own anticipation, this isn't the time and place for such scientific examinations. You reach out your hand and take it between your fingers lightly, carefully, stroking it to see how it feels. The warm tingle of it is pleasant on your skin and you can't stop thinking of how  _amazing it must feel to have it inside_ – But you can get to that later, for now you want to take care of him first.

You tighten your grip on Paps and he shivers, letting out a quiet plea for  _more, please_ and you smile, willing to give him everything. You scoot a little closer, resting your free hand on his hip bone and stroke and caress him until he's reduced to unintelligible noises and desperate clutching of the sheets in his fists. For a few seconds you just sit there, watching his heated orange face and burning it into your memory before you turn back to the task at hand, preparing to give him more, determined to make him feel so good there won't be anything else in existence but you two.

You lean as close as you can to the ecto flesh, taking in the scent lingering in the air before you open your mouth and press the flat of your tongue against it. You can feel Paps jolt at the unexpected contact and as you give him a long, slow lick from the base to the top, coating it in as much saliva as you can, his moaning gets louder and more desperate. You smile to yourself as you reach the head and give it a few licks, the tingle of magic running down your spine with every touch.

You're just about to open your mouth wider and take him in when his fingers slide through your hair, tugging at it slightly. You stop and look up at him, his eyes looking back and he seems to be so high on the feeling, his breathing hard and fast. “dude... you don't have to...” he manages to get out after a few seconds and you know he just wants to make sure you're not forcing yourself to this.

You grind widely, looking up at him, stroking him with your hand a bit to keep him hot.

"But I  _can_ , right?" you raise your eyebrows at him. He smiles, his teeth still open with heavy breathing.

"heheh," he closes his eyes for a moment, his legs shifting by your sides, "you're more than welcome to, buddy." You nod, quickly coming back down to his crotch and licking his tip again, intentionally faster than he expected. You love the way he takes a surprised breath of air in, before groaning at you in playful anger. You don't let him say some stupid meme in response though, taking him into your mouth, making him lose his breath.

The taste of his magic fills up your mouth and you push the dick aside with your tongue, pressing the tip against your cheek. you slide your teeth over him very slightly, licking the side of his shaft inside your mouth before pulling back and forth again, getting the tip deeper in. You suck at him hard as you pull back, then get back down again, repeating the motion a few times. Your ears are filled with his desperate panting and moaning. still trying to keep his cool but failing. You love the noise he's making and desperately want more, rubbing your thighs together as you go.

You continue the motions, sucking on him harder with every thrust, trying to get more out of him. You try to go all the way, pushing down until his tip presses against the back of your throat, but that feels way less good than you thought it would, so you pull right back and continue what you did before. You pull back for a while, looking up at him, and his wrecked face makes you shiver. He looks down at you and smiles a big blushy, happy, out of breath smile, and you can't help but smirk right back. Your eyes are half lidded and your lips wet, holding the base of his dick in your hand and gently rubbing the bottom of it with your thumb. He gives you a shaky exhale, mumbling a simple  _please_ and you nod, getting back down to him. You take him into your mouth again and continue the same as before, only faster, stronger, more. Soon, his voice is reaching new heights and you love every second of it.

"ah, ah, ah, oooh, dude that's- fuckin’- oh man oh! OH!" His hips shoot up a bit and you have to hold him down to prevent him from choking you. You can feel the magic in his organ surging up, making your lips and tongue tingly, knowing he's close.

You push as low as you can go, then give him one last strong suck as you drag your lips over the entire length. This has him crying out so you quickly pull up to see him, his elbows high, grabbing on the headboard behind him. His eyes are rolled back and his tongue is hanging out between his blunt fangs, then his eyes close shut and his jaw grinds together as he comes. You stick your tongue out, smiling and closing your eyes as the stuff hits your face, loving the feeling of the hot ecto stuff. Papyrus comes quite a lot of it, too, more than anyone you've ever had, but you don't mind one bit. After he's done he falls back, wheezing, as you lick your lips, slowly opening your eyes. But suddenly in a puff of light orange mist it dissolves and disappears into the smoke under the ceiling. You're a bit confused, licking around your mouth in search of more, until he looks up at you. His face is completely orange and he's still catching his breath, his eyes hazy.

"Was that... supposed to happen?" you ask, smiling confusedly. Papyrus nods and laughs weakly.

"yeah, don't worry, man. that's how us monsters do."

“You're weird,” you chuckle and he chuckles as well, shrugging as if to say  _i mean you're not wrong_. Now that your hands are free, you feel a bit restless since your arousal has not been satisfied yet, but at the same time you don't want to point out to yourself too soon. So for the time being you just continue sitting there, studying his bones from up close, your hands absentmindedly stroking your wet crotch through the clothes. You get a little lost in thought and slip your hand into your panties without realizing, your breathing getting a little faster as you think about whether or not he could make the dick into different shapes when you hear his voice from above.

“whatcha doin there?” he asks and the slick, low tone of his voice makes you shiver, your fingers pressing harder against your clit as you look up at him. You feel a bit ashamed, warmth spreading through your cheeks, as you take you hand out and it's coated in your juices, sticking to your skin. But before you can wipe it off somewhere, he grabs you by the wrist and tugs a little and you let yourself go, leaning to him on your knees. He smiles hungrily, spreading your fingers until the wetness forms strings between them before bringing it to his mouth and opening it, his long orange tongue lashing out like a snake. He's looking you straight in the eyes as he licks between your spread fingers, bringing them closer until they rest on his teeth, and you know the gesture, know what he's up to.

” _Yes,_ ” you let out desperately, repeating it as he nods and before you realize it, it's you who is lying on their back on the bed, the skeleton hovering over you. He doesn't wait around and presses his mouth against yours, pushing his tongue in and you can feel the lingering taste of yourself on him and it has you moaning, wanting it somewhere else on your body entirely. His hands are running down your sides, over your stomach until they reach your underwear, grabbing the hem and pulling them down. You lift your legs up and he takes them off completely, leaving you both naked and closer than ever before. You moan his name into his mouth and he whines yours right back and then he's pulling away and you can't decide if you'll let him and it's only the thought of what he'll do next that decides.

He traces his tongue down from your mouth to you neck and between your boobs, stopping briefly to grab onto your breast and give one of your nipples a little lick before continuing lower, over your stomach, your underbelly-- you can't wait, pushing him lower with your legs. He gasps and chuckles, looking up at you with a big grin. You groan, expecting him to make some dumb joke, but your breaths gets knocked right out of you when he leans down and presses his tongue right against your slit. He goes so, so slowly upwards, pressing against you harder until his hot wet tongue slips between your outer lips and you moan out as it rubs over your inner lips and clit.

He pulls back for a moment, breathing hard, giving you a little glance as you stare up at him with hazy eyes. You want to start begging for more but he doesn't let you, hooking his arms over your thighs and grabbing them from the other side, pushing his face down into your crotch again. He starts to lick you upwards repeatedly, all the way from your entrance to your clit, messily spreading your stuff all over his face and your inner thighs. You throw your head back, grabbing at the sheets and moaning through your teeth, trying not to get too loud. He goes on, fast, hard, his magic pressed to your sensitive spots and it feels so amazing.

Just as you're getting close he suddenly buries his face right in, his teeth pressing against you as his tongue slides right in. You gasp, your eyes going wide, trying to catch your breath but he gives you no pauses, going hard on you but fuck, you wouldn't want it any other way. His tongue slides in and out of you, rubbing against your upper wall, while his teeth rub over your inner lips. You go from moaning to yelling when he growls deeply, the vibration of his voice going straight to your clit, making you cry out his name desperately. He seems to have noticed, grabbing onto you even harder and pushing his face harder into you, groaning in a deep deep voice-

It only takes a while longer from there until your back is arching and you're grabbing onto his skull, riding it out and letting him have it all. He opens his mouth and lets you drench his tongue and teeth, groaning and panting himself. Then you fall back, your eyes still wide. That has to be the best damn oral you've ever received and the fucker doesn't even have lips.

For a few moments you're just laying there, calming down your breathing, your fingers on his skull slowly relaxing until you realize you're still pressing his face into your crotch and yelp as you put your hands away. “Ah shit, bro, I'm so sorry, I-” you start mumbling apologies but from the glance you shoot his way he doesn't seem angry. There's a dreamy smile on his face as he looks around slowly, looking for something. In the end he picks something up from the floor (his shirt, you think) and starts wiping his face off of all kinds of your liquids. Then he turns to you and gently starts cleaning you as well and you want to stop him, feeling embarrassed, but he gives you such a deep, calming look that you let him.

When he's done he throws the shirt away again and lies on the bed facing the TV, throwing a blanket over him, but leaving his arms open, inviting you in. You smile at him, matching his tired grin and lie next to him, your back to his front so he's spooning you. He shuffles with his hand around for a bit before finding a remote control and browsing through the channels and after a few of them you stop him at a How It's Made marathon. He chuckles at your choice, but leaves it on, putting the remote away and wrapping his long hands around you. It's warm and comfortable and soon you're falling asleep in his embrace.

You don't know how much time has passed when you hear the front door shut, Sans's voice calling out for his brother. “PAPYRUS, I'M HOME! WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR BROTHER NEEDS HELP WITH THE GROCERIES!” You can hear him walking around the flat and it takes your mind a few seconds to realize the position you two are in. You quickly sit up, wrapping yourself in a blanket before turning to Paps, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. But before you can, the voice outside gets louder as he gets closer. “PAPYRUS? DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN COOPED UP IN THAT FILTHY ROOM ALL DAY-” he says with disapproval in his voice as he opens the door, letting the light from the corridor shine into the room at you. He stops dead in the tracks, silently looking around the room with wide eyes.

You're just about to start explaining the situation when his expression changes to angry. “BROTHER, ARE YOU MAD?” he asks and you can feel your heart stopping, shame crawling up your spine. But next to you, Paps just yawns, reaching for his pants and putting them on sloppily, his movements slow and lazy.

“wassup, bro?” he smiles at him while fumbling with the zipper.

“I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS “UP”! YOU'RE BOTH CLOSED UP AND NAKED IN THIS DARK SMOKE FILLED ROOM! AND NOT ONLY THAT,” his expression gets darker, “YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT THE HUMAN!!” he accuses Papyrus and oh god, this is serious, you should really say something. But then he gets down on his knees and picks up a shard of the broken vase from the mess you both totally forgot about in the heat of the moment. “YOU BOTH COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT, WHAT IRRESPONSIBILITY!” he shakes his head disapprovingly.

Sans immediately starts cleaning up the mess while Paps gets up and brings a towel from the bathroom. “i'm sorry, bro, we both kinda forgot about this whole thing, let me help ya,” he kneels down and soon the disaster is taken care of, Sans taking the remains of the vase to the trash.

“What was that about?” you ask Papyrus and it takes him longer than usual to answer.

“don't worry about it, dude, it's nothin' important...” he gives you a smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. You want to ask more, but you feel like you shouldn't pry too much, so you just smile back, hoping it really is alright before you get your legs down on the floor and start looking for your lost clothes.

When you're dressed, you turn to leave the room and see Paps kind of awkwardly standing there. You want to reach out to him but then you hear Sans's voice from the kitchen. “I STILL NEED HELP WITH THOSE GROCERIES, YOU KNOW?” Papyrus turns to you and you give each other smile, an honest one this time, as you go help the smaller skeleton together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of yet another alternate version of our long going skelebros polyamory series and has some sort of continuity going on, for the rest of this series as well as the original one and it's other Edgy™ version either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
